Target advertisements
Behavioral Advertising Large companies [[target advertisements]] towards users from their personal information. This [[Marketers|marketing]] strategy is called behavioral advertising. ''“Behavioral advertising is a technique used by online advertisers to present targeted ads to consumers by collecting information about their browsing behavior”'' Behind the Scenes of Behavioral Advertising. (n.d.). Retrieved from Kissmetrics website: https://blog.kissmetrics.com/behavioral-advertising/ . A user’s internet activity can indicate which [[advertisements]] should be targeted towards them. Companies analyze many forms of a user’s data including pages viewed on a website, amount of time on the website, number of clicks, how recent the visit was, and all interaction with the website Behind the Scenes of Behavioral Advertising. (n.d.). Retrieved from Kissmetrics website: https://blog.kissmetrics.com/behavioral-advertising/ . Behavioral advertising is an important [[Marketers|marketing]] strategy because it tailors an [[Advertisements|advertisement]] to a user’s personal interests. If a user is scrolling through [[Facebook]] and views an [[Advertisements|advertisement]] that appeals to them, the user may be interested in clicking on the ad. Targeted [[advertisements]] may seem to be an invasion of [[Privacy policy|privacy]], but overall, specific [[advertisements]] that adapt to a user’s interest is an effective [[Marketers|marketing]] tool. ''Video reference -'' iabuk. (n.d.). How online behavioural advertising works [Video file]. Retrieved from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y9Y4Efyxmk4 Behavioral advertising will expand to be the norm in the future. As technology advances, data and algorithms are improving, which increases the accuracy of information Drell, L. (2011, April 26). 4 Ways Behavioral Targeting Is Changing the Web. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Mashable website: http://mashable.com/2011/04/26/behavioral-targeting/#BdaEdsJ6ZmqR . Companies will eventually be able to learn specific details about a [[social media]] user based on their account and personal interests. Although behavioral advertising is already happening, it’s going to develop and become an advanced [[Marketers|marketing]] tool. Millennials are the most accepting of behavioral advertising of all ages. Experts believe that millennials will support the growth of behavioral advertising because they were raised with all of their information online Drell, L. (2011, April 26). 4 Ways Behavioral Targeting Is Changing the Web. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Mashable website: http://mashable.com/2011/04/26/behavioral-targeting/#BdaEdsJ6ZmqR . Millennials are the first generation to use [[Social networking platforms|social networks]] and expose personal information online. Since the millennial generation is lenient when it comes to sharing personal data, it’s easy for companies to collect consumer data Drell, L. (2011, April 26). 4 Ways Behavioral Targeting Is Changing the Web. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from Mashable website: http://mashable.com/2011/04/26/behavioral-targeting/#BdaEdsJ6ZmqR . Future Outlook Behavioral advertising occurs today and will occur at an advanced rate in the future. [[Target advertisements|Targeted advertisements]] could be interpreted as an invasion of [[Privacy policy|privacy,]] or as a technology that is improving the way a user makes purchases. Custom [[advertisements]] tailored from tracking a user’s online activity is an effective way to [[Marketers|market]] a service or good. [[Social media]] will contribute to the advancement of behavioral advertising in the future because a company will be able to collect more information on the user. A scholarly research study about internet users' understanding of behavioral advertising found ''“40% self-reporting they would change their online behavior if advertisers were collecting data"''McDonald, A., & Cranor, L. F. (n.d.). Beliefs and Behaviors: Internet Users' Understanding of Behavioral Advertising. Retrieved April 9, 2017, from [[https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092 https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/][https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092 papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092 https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/ papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092 https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/] [https://papers.ssrn.com/sol3/ papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092 papers.cfm?abstract_id=1989092]] . ''Image reference - ''Behavioral Advertising [Illustration]. (n.d.). Retrieved from [https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jXoDSu12ces/ hqdefault.jpg https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jXoDSu12ces/][https://i.ytimg.com/vi/jXoDSu12ces/ hqdefault.jpg hqdefault.jpg] References